


a moment

by ennisnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember
Summary: "It's the other way around this time. sherlock the doctor, john the casualty."





	

It's the other way around this time. sherlock the doctor, john the casualty.

John sits bare-chested in the kitchen. He folds his arms over the backrest of his chair, letting his forehead fall onto his arms.

Sherlock bends over john to look at the blood sticky shoulder, a lamp pulled near so he can see the shards. he drags them out gently. they are not as deep inside as sherlock feared. he counts. Seventeen.

the flannel is warm. sherlock wipes up the dried blood, his other hand rests lightly on john’s unharmed shoulder - _inhaling exhaling_ \- he lets his hand tentatively move over john’s shoulder, down john’s arm. the flannel is making a small noise into the silence as it hits the floor. Sherlock wipes his damp hand on his shirt. he touches john’s nape, lets his hand whisper over john’s patched up shoulder. he can feel the shiver crawling across john’s back - _In-haling… ex-haling_ \- john holds his breath. he lets his left hand drop into his lap.

Sherlock’s fingers slowly stroke along john’s arm, along the back of his hand, down his fingers, tenderly entwining their hands.

John watches from above, feels sherlock’s forehead rest against his nape.

sherlock caresses john’s thumb.  
„the one thing more wonderful than you… touching… me… is me touching you“

he whispers it down john’s back.


End file.
